


A Single Temptation

by EveryFandomHybrid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A proud parent of baby snakes, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Snakes, crowley is a parent, just wholesome and pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryFandomHybrid/pseuds/EveryFandomHybrid
Summary: This is a request I did for aziraphaleisagender on Tumblr, I hope you like it!





	A Single Temptation

Crowley hadn’t meant for things to happen this way, but he just couldn’t resist the temptation. It had been a normal day and Crowley had been driving through London on his way to the bookshop when a notice in a nearby store had caught his eye.  _ ‘Giving away baby snakes!’ _ he had of course been immediately interested. 

Crowley rushed inside the building and made a worker guide him to the place where the baby snakes were being kept for adoption. He had been immediately greeted by five small white eggs in a tank. Next to the tank was a small pamphlet with a picture of a ball python on the cover. Crowley picked it up and found that it was about how to take care of snakes. While he didn’t usually like reading informative texts, he found himself quickly absorbed in the words in the pamphlet. After reading the pamphlet a few times, Crowley flagged down a worker and asked if he could have the snake eggs. The worker, of course, said that he could adopt them and soon Crowley found himself driving home with five small snake eggs.

As soon as he arrived back at his flat, he rushed into the plant room and miracled up a tank for the snake eggs and filled the bottom with a thin layer of dirt. He also put in a few tree branches for climbing and the like. A final demonic miracle and the tank would always have the perfect environment- humidity, temperature and the like. In the pamphlet, it had mentioned that wild ball pythons typically sit on the eggs until they hatch and Crowley rather liked the idea of being the one to protect the eggs. He gently placed the five eggs into the tank and went into his snake form, making sure he was small enough to fit into the tank with them. He slithered toward the eggs and protectively curled around them. 

The pet store had told Crowley that it would take about a month or two for the eggs and he was fully prepared to sit there for as long as it took. It’s not like he needed to eat or sleep, he was a supernatural entity after all. Though, it might be a little difficult to explain to Aziraphale why he couldn’t hang out with him for lunch. Oh well, he’d think about that when it came to that. 

~~~

About six weeks had passed when the snake eggs finally hatched. Crowley had been curled around them as usual when he had noticed a small fang poke through the shell of one of the five eggs. He had, of course, immediately slithered off of them and climbed out of the tank before transforming back into his human form- he didn’t want to accidentally hurt them. 

Crowley watched in fascination as the baby snake pushed its small head through the shell of the egg and smelled the air with its tongue. Then it started to wiggle its way out of the egg until it finally freed its whole body. To be honest, his heart melted at the sight of the small baby snake- not that he would admit that to anyone. He leaned down over the tank and hesitantly picked up the baby snake. It instantly curled up in his hand, barely filling half his palm. Crowley lifted his hand toward his face so he could examine the snake more closely and found that it had adorable brown eyes and was a light brown with yellow markings and spots covering it. 

The snake lifted its head and looked into Crowley’s eyes before curling back into his hand. He gently set it back down in the tank and waited for the other eggs to hatch. Within an hour, four more snakes had slithered out of their eggs and into the tank. Crowley had quickly picked up the remaining eggshells and disposed of them before going back to silently watching over the baby snakes-  _ his _ baby snakes. Soon after they all hatched, a thought crossed Crowley’s mind. 

“Should I tell Aziraphale about the baby snakes? I mean, he could help me take care of them but he might think that I’m…  _ nice _ for adopting and caring for the baby snakes,” Crowley muttered while pacing back and forth through his flat. “Oh well, he’ll find out some way or another, I might as well get it over with.” Crowley sighed in disdain and walked over to his phone before dialing Aziraphale. 

“Hello, this is Aziraphale speaking, how can I help you?” Aziraphale’s voice echoed through the phone. 

“Hey angel, I was wondering if-“ Crowley was cut off by Aziraphale. 

“Crowley! I haven’t heard from you in over a month- are you okay dear?” Aziraphale sounded quite worried. 

“No no no, I’m fine angel,” Crowley reassured Aziraphale. They had both been on edge since the whole Heaven and Hell deal and were expecting them to drop by soon, but that wasn’t important at the moment. What was important was that Crowley still had to tell Aziraphale about the baby snakes. “Come over to my flat in ten minutes, okay?” Crowley blurted out and hung up the phone, face flushed red in embarrassment. “I can’t believe I thought this was a good idea,” he muttered to himself bitterly. Surprisingly, Aziraphale showed up at Crowley’s flat in only a few minutes. Crowley had been in the middle of attempting to calm himself down when a knocking on his front door had brought him out of his thoughts. He rushed to the front door and took a deep breath before opening the door. Imagine his surprise when he saw a slightly disheveled Aziraphale who appeared to be a little out of breath. 

“Angel…” Crowley started before trailing off. 

“I came as fast as I could! Is everything okay? Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way or-“ Aziraphale started rambling before Crowley cut him off. 

“Angel, you’re rambling,” Crowley states and places his hand gently on Aziraphale’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Ah sorry, I guess I’m just a little worked up,” Aziraphale flushed in embarrassment and looked shyly to the side. 

“Well everything is fine, I just uh, had something to tell you,” Crowley explained, taking his hand off of Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Come on inside, angel.” Crowley led Aziraphale into his flat and stopped just outside the plant room. 

“Promise you won’t laugh or call me nice or something if I show you?” Crowley questioned, unsure of what Aziraphale’s reaction would be. 

“Why would I ever-“ Aziraphale started but Crowley cut him off with a glare. “Alright, I promise I won’t,” Aziraphale reassured him with a small smile. 

“Fine then, come on in angel,” Crowley said and led Aziraphale into the room. He watched Azirapahle look around and noticed how his eyes widened in surprise when he finally noticed the tank. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Aziraphale breathed out and rushed over to the tank to kneel by it. “They’re so small.” 

Crowley hummed a noncommittal noise of agreement and watched as Aziraphale leaned closer to the tank to study them. 

“You can hold one if you want,” Crowley suggested and Aziraphale positively lit up. 

“Where did you find them?” Aziraphale asked and turned toward Crowley with his eyes full of wonder and a small snake draped over his hand. 

“Saw a sign that said ‘giving away snakes’ and I figured I might as well get some- I hatched them myself, you know?” Crowley explained, adding on the last part as a second thought.

“You did?” Aziraphale exclaimed, eyes wide in shock and Crowley nodded. “ _ Really _ .” 

“Of course, why else do you think I wasn’t answering your calls for a few weeks?” Crowley joked, earning an exasperated sigh from Aziraphale. 

“Aren’t you a cute little snake,” Aziraphale cooed to the snake that he was holding. “Do you know what breed they are?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that they’re banana morph ball pythons,” Crowley stated. 

“Ah, well they are simply adorable,” Aziraphale said and Crowley felt a small rush of pride- they were his snakes after all. “How big do they get? Oh, what do they eat? Do you think I could keep one in the bookshop? Maybe they could scare away some of the customers…” Aziraphale started rambling again. 

“They get to be around 4-6 feet, they eat crickets when they’re babies and mice when they’re grown, and yes you could probably scare away customers with one if I let you take one-  _ if _ .” Crowley quickly answered all of Aziraphale’s questions, hissing out the last word. 

“Oh, but they would be so nice to have around the shop, please dear?” Aziraphale pleaded and Crowley had to look away or else he’d fall victim to the puppy dog eyes that Aziraphale was so fond of using. “Come on, I’ll help you take care of them!” 

“Fine, but only when they’re fully grown, I don’t want them getting lost in your bookshop,” Crowley relented with a sigh of resignation. 

“Thank you, dear!” Aziraphale beamed at Crowley before turning his attention back to the little snakes. “We can be godfathers again…” Aziraphale murmured, so soft that Crowley had barely heard it. 

“Of course angel, anything for you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, NO ANGST! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this wholesome fluff!


End file.
